


Last Christmas

by JRirenA



Series: Christmas Song Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cheating, Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRirenA/pseuds/JRirenA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last Christmas I gave you my heart<br/>But the very next day you gave it away<br/>This year to save me from tears<br/>I'll give it to someone special<br/>~~~~~~~~~~<br/>One shot loosely based on the Christmas song 'Last Christmas'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard to tag, so if you think I missed a tag or something, just let me know ^_^  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy

One Year Ago

                The normally busy shopping centre was packed to bursting more than usual with tourists and hurried shoppers trying to buy presents and food, meet up with friends, and head to work, contorting themselves into impossible shapes in order to slip through any gaps in the crowd that they could. The large, elaborate Christmas tree loomed over everyone as it sat innocently in the middle of the hub, serving as a giant reminder of what time of year it was – a time of merriment and joy, but also one of stress for any unfortunate souls who found themselves caught up in the need to spend all their hard earned cash. Eren found himself to be one of these people as he elbowed his way out of the store he was in – the fifth one he had entered in the hopes of finding the perfect gift for his boyfriend of one year.

                He and Jean had met at university, having had to take the same maths class in their first year, and their relationship had started off extremely rocky. They were constantly fighting and complaining about each other to their friends, and the only reason why they had even hung out at all was due to mutual friends. It took almost a year for them to progress beyond petty rivals into friends, and from there it had been an extremely fast descent into a relationship. He had dated a few people in high school, but the brunette could honestly say that Jean was his first _serious_ relationship – a surprise for everyone involved that it had even happened. Just thinking about the confused and incredulous expressions on their friends’ faces when the two had announced that they were dating was enough to bring a smile to his face.

                Someone knocked into him from the side, almost pushing him to the ground and he spun around angrily to give them a piece of his mind before seeing the apologetic young mother trying to keep a hold on two young children – with the oldest not looking a day over five – as well as juggling a few plastic bags that looked like they would break at any moment. His heart broke at the sight of her haggard and tired expression; it must take all her energy just to keep track of the two energetic balls of playfulness trying to tug her every which way.

                His mother had always instilled in him the important values of kindness, and so he grabbed her attention without alarming her. “Excuse me, would you like a hand with your bags?” Her eyes widened in surprise as she seemed shocked that a perfect stranger would even consider helping her out – it just wasn’t something that people _did_.

                “A-are you sure? I mean, it would be extremely helpful, but you don’t have to –”

                “It’s no problem,” he answered with a cheerful smile and liberating her from the (surprisingly) heavy bags.

                “Thank you so much; I’m just heading out to my car, it’s just in the parking lot.”

                “Okay.” There wasn’t much conversation between them, as her young children took all her attention with questions and comments about anything and everything, and he couldn’t withhold a chuckle at their childish curiosity and love of their surroundings. They made it to the car without a hitch, and Eren helped the woman load the bags into the trunk before saying their goodbyes.

                “Thank you again – it was such a huge help,” she said sincerely, and he answered with a smile full of warmth.

                “No worries, I was happy to help; have a merry Christmas.”

                “You too.”

                Returning back inside was another matter, and he almost dreaded having to brave the much too crowded area; he knew he was probably exaggerating in his mind, but he’d never been the greatest with crowds. With a sigh of defeat, he steeled his resolve before marching back in with an expression that stated ‘I’m heading off to war’. Luckily, he wasn’t the only one with such an expression, and he felt a little better.

                “Shit,” he muttered to himself, stroking a hand over his face in frustration. He’d been looking around for hours, but nothing had jumped out at him as _perfect_ , and it had to be perfect because it was their first Christmas together – it needed to be special. And it would be _very_ special because Eren was finally ready to make the next big step in their relationship – the next two big steps if he was honest with himself, but he figured what would come would come naturally.

                Truthfully, when he first started dating Jean, the two had seemed so incompatible that he figured they would implode within a few weeks, but now after pretty much twelve months, Eren could feel himself falling fast. He had feelings that he’d never had before pulling him down and drowning him, and for the last month he’d been terrified of it; of losing control like this, but he’d come to the realisation that it didn’t scare him. Being submerged in these emotions made him feel… complete; he knew, from the bottom of his heart, that he loved Jean, and he was going to tell him, but it had to be at the right moment. His face flushed red in the middle of the shopping centre and he could only imagine what an idiot he must look like to anyone watching, with his dopy grin and expressive eyes shouting out to anyone that was looking what he was feeling.

                “Oi, brat, move your arse, people are trying to get places and you’re just standing there blocking the walkway.” The angry voice pulled him from his mind, and he looked over to the owner of said voice. The man was clearly very attractive with his windswept raven hair styled in an undercut and muscular chest easily defined by the tight shirt covering it. Eren cleared his throat awkwardly and stepped to the side with a small apology, embarrassment rolling over his face. The only answer he got back was a small ‘tch’ before the man was walking away. With a shake of his head, Eren resumed his task – he felt like an idiot for leaving something so important to the last minute; Christmas was in two days!

                With a dejected sigh at the end of the day, Eren was preparing to leave with the intention of coming back the next day, but if he thought today had been bad, than he had no hopes that the horrors of Christmas Eve would be any better.

                It was everything he hoped it wouldn’t be: loud, busy, and even crazier than the day before because people were now suddenly on a time limit. Eren was lucky in that Jean had to work until 5pm, so he had a bit of time, but it wasn’t much. He was more prepared than he had been yesterday, though – he’d gone home and done a little bit of research after Jean had fallen asleep. With a mission in mind, Eren trudged through the sea of shoppers until he reached a little store that he must have missed before – from the outside it looked a little unimpressive and didn’t exhibit any goods that might interest him, but the shop had a webpage and had detailed quite a few items of interest. If only he hadn’t been stubborn and just checked it out the previous day. _Oh well, what’s done is done_.

               The old man sitting behind the counter only briefly glanced up when he entered before returning to his newspaper, and the younger male was left to his own devices to browse at will. There were a few cool knick knacks lining the shelves, and as a lover of cool – but ultimately useless – things, anything that he looked at would be a nice thing to buy for the other. It wasn’t until he was at the last shelf of his perusing that he found the perfect item – a little music box in the shape of a grand piano that played the most amazing melody he’d ever heard. With a large grin, he carefully grabbed the precious item and payed for it. Now all he needed to do was get home first so he had enough time to wrap it in secrecy, but he was no longer worried about that – he had all the time in the world.

                It was on the way out of the centre that Eren stumbled passed a store that had a mannequin out the front wearing thigh-high stockings designed in a candy cane pattern, as well as… naughty ‘Christmas’ lingerie. Just the sight made his entire face blow up with red, but it could also be combined with the new mental image of himself wearing something like that for Jean; something so sexy and revealing without actually showing anything. Did he have the courage to follow through with his suddenly bold plans? People were constantly asking the two what stage of their relationship they were at, but they always told them to mind their own business (in no uncertain terms), but the truth was that they had never been _together_ – just the thought was making Eren a little uncomfortable in such a public place.

It wasn’t as though he hadn’t considered it before – he’d spent many a night dreaming about what he and Jean could do when they got to that stage, but his mother had brought him up with the belief that it was something you should only do with someone you love. He didn’t care about the whole ‘waiting for marriage’ bullshit, or whatever, but he did consider the very idea of… sex to be incredibly intimate, and he didn’t want to do it with just anyone. Jean always called him a sappy romantic for it, but respected him enough to abide by his wishes.

                But, looking back at the shop display, the brunette knew that he was ready if it was Jean, and with that in mind he very bravely (yet hesitantly) entered the shop intending to buy an outfit that would lead to a night he would never forget. He couldn’t keep the warm smile off his face even if he tried.

                The walk home was peaceful, but he started to feel nervous jitters, excitement coursing through him – he couldn’t believe how daring he was being; usually he was known for his impulsive and rash behaviour, but not in this area. A quick glance at his watch told him that it was 12:47; he’d told Jean that he wouldn’t be home until 4pm at the earliest, but that was before he stumbled across a little gem hidden beneath the corporate giants. With a skip in his step, he hurried to his apartment that he had been sharing with the taller boy for around the last three months and slipped inside with his bags.

                It wasn’t until he was walking down the short hallway to the bedroom that he felt something out of place; that there was something wrong. A deep frown marred his features, though he tried to shrug off the feeling, but as his hand rested against the doorknob a loud, deep moan ripped through the silent air.

                “Shit, Jean, so good,” the voice followed up with after its ridiculously lewd expression of lust. The brunette froze in his position, hand poised to push the door open and eyes widening as his heart cracked – but there had to be some mistake because this couldn’t be happening. Also, he knew that voice; Marco Bodt was in their circle of friends, and he and Jean had grown up together. Never had Eren felt even the slightest twinge of jealousy towards the slightly older boy over his relationship with Jean, seeing it as nothing more than a close friendship, just like he had with Armin. But the evidence to prove him wrong was just on the other side of the wooden door. Did he want to push it open and destroy what he has? But what exactly did he have – had he somehow misunderstood somewhere along the line?

                “Marco…” The softly spoken name was even worse than hearing Marco’s cries – it was an acknowledgement that Jean knew who he was with, that it wasn’t a mistake or an accident. How long had this been going on behind his back? He knew he should be angry, but he felt too numb to feel anything.

                “We’re so good together, Jean.” _I was good with him._

                “He doesn’t want you.” _I need you._

                “He doesn’t let you touch him the way I do.” _I was going to, when I was ready. Tonight._

“I love you more than anyone ever could; Eren doesn’t love you or he would have said it already.” _I love you_.

                “I love you, Marco.” He felt soft droplets of water roll down his face as his heart shattered, the façade that they have built breaking alongside it, the pieces scattering in a way that could never be fixed – they could never return to what they had, no matter how much they might want it. Did it mean so little to him? Was he just someone to fill in the time? Make Marco jealous? A bed warmer? Well the joke was on that asshole that he’d never gotten Eren to _warm_ his bed in the way he had wanted. The numb feeling quickly left, being replaced by the anger he knew he should have had to start with – the anger he was well known for within their group of friends. With a low growl he kicked the door open, vaguely registering the fact that they were naked and twisted up in the sheets he owned with Jean. _In_ my _sheets_ , he thought possessively with a hint of aggression.

                “E-Eren, what are you doing back? I thought you said you wouldn’t be home until… 4pm…” The two toned bastard practically withered under the cold glare directed his way, the freckled boy beside him trying to sink as low into the sheets as he could as though trying to avoid detection. But Eren wasn’t an idiot.

                “You!” He strode forward purposefully, ignoring the stammered apologies and excuses pouring from his lying, back-stabbing tongue. With little care about his state of undress, Eren grabbed Marco’s upper arm and forcefully dragged him from _his_ bed, flinging him across the room with a strength he never knew he possessed.

                “Eren, there’s no need to be violent!” He ignored his soon to be ex-boyfriend, and instead threw what he believed to be Marco’s pants at him, smacking him in the face, quickly followed by a shirt. Taking the cue, the boy hurriedly dressed and ran out of the apartment in order to get away from that cold glare – usually Eren burned red with anger, but right now it was downright frosty.

                The apartment was quiet, Jean holding his breath as he waited, his own heart beating frantically. He knew he was selfish – what he had with Marco was just a fling; a way to relieve pent-up sexual tension – and now he was scared of losing Eren. But, as he observed the boy that held so much of his soul, he knew that he had already lost him.

                With clenched fists, Eren turned to the taller male, still shielding his deceitful, disgusting arse under the blanket. “I want you to leave.” The calmly spoken words were unexpected after the violent display just a few moments ago, and he hoped it meant that the brunette was rational enough to be reasoned with.

              “Eren, baby, I’m so sorry; I screwed up mega big time, I know I did. But, please, won’t you give me another chance?” The large, expressive eyes that he had loved so much turned on him, and they were only filled with hurt and hate.

                “I said, I want you to leave. Now.”

                “Eren, please, I –”

                “Get the fuck out of my apartment!” The yell was coupled with a violent punch to the wall, little bits of plaster shaking loose beneath his fist, and Jean saw just how badly he had messed up – Eren was restraining his emotions so much that even the smallest thing could trigger an incredibly violent and vicious reaction. Without hesitation, Jean scampered from the bed and got dressed under an uncaring gaze before dashing from the room. As soon as the brunette heard the front door close with a final _bang_ , he let all the tension drain from his muscles and leaving him in a heap on the floor. Everything hurt; the very air he breathed burned a line of fire all the way to his lungs, and the tears flowed freely and without restraint – nothing could stop them so why even bother? It was like this, curled into a tight ball on the floor of his bedroom, that Eren spent Christmas Eve, only going so far as to pick himself off the floor and find his couch, where he then spent the rest of Christmas day.

                There was no way he could go back to that bedroom, let alone sleep in that bed with those tainted sheets, the memory of what it had been used for circling endlessly through his mind. He honestly didn’t know where he was meant to go from here.

One Year Later

                Eren stood in front of the meat section in the supermarket, a deep frown furrowing his brow as he considered his different options – why were there so many different types of steak? He hummed in thought as he thought about how much he would need; he could buy enough to last the rest of November, but he doubted he had the freezer capacity needed to bulk buy until after Christmas in just two months. Just the thought of Christmas had his frown deepening. After what happened with Jean, it had taken him a while to contact anyone, and it was obvious that neither Marco nor Jean had informed anyone of what transpired. After almost a month of radio silence, Mikasa literally came and busted his door open, surprising him in the middle of his dinner of 2-minute noodles. Understandably, she was angry at first that he had ignored them, but after somehow choking through an explanation, his sister was just about ready to murder a horse.

                Now, a few months later, he could safely say that he was able to function like a normal human being again, though it was always tough every time he had to see his despicable ex, especially after he officially got together with Marco.

                “Oi, brat, you just gonna stand there all day or are you going to actually pick something up? Because you’re in the way.” A strange sense of de ja vu washed over the brunette at the words, and he found his head turning to see a stranger that he was fairly certain he had seen before – he definitely remembered that undercut and those muscles.

                “Uh…” What was he meant to say? Should he just move to the side so the man could get what he needed, and then resume his ponderings over what was the best amount of steak to get? The raven haired man raised an eyebrow in amusement.

                “Eloquent. Do you make it a habit of getting in people’s way?” _Who does this guy think he is?_

                “Just go around me if it’s bothering you so much, asshole.”

                “Wow, do you speak to every stranger like that?” Eren was not in the mood to deal with something like this right now – all he wanted was steak, was that too much to ask for without all these external complications?

                “Only if they’re dicks.” Instead of the expected anger, the stranger let out a short bark of laughter, the amusement still dancing around in his grey eyes.

                “I guess that makes sense. So I guess the question is: do you like dicks?” Eren’s eyes widened at the dirty connotations behind the question, quickly looking around to see if anyone else had heard, but luckily nobody was paying attention to them. The lack of an audience, as well as the stranger’s infuriating smirk was enough to give them confidence he needed to reply.

                “Depends on the person,’’ he answered playfully, surprised at how easily he could flirt with the stranger. Said stranger looked him over once more before pulling out a piece of paper and pen from his bag and writing something down.

                “My name’s Levi,” he said as he handed the paper over, a quick glance showing Eren ten digits.

                “Eren.”

                “Well, Eren, I hope you give me a call sometime,” he drawled before grabbing a pack of sausages and walking away. When the man was gone, Eren became aware that his heart was beating just a little faster – he forgot how exhilarating and flattering it was to be hit on by such an attractive person. Maybe he would give the guy a chance; he was still hurting over Jean, but a cup of coffee could never hurt…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Eren bit his bottom lip as he adjusted the candy cane stripped sock on his thigh; cheeks tinted a vibrant red as he looked at himself in the mirror. He knew that he had a few trust issues due to his first serious relationship, but he had been with Levi for almost two years now, and the man had been nothing but patient. Eren had thought for sure that he would walk away that first time when they met up for coffee and he had stated that he only wanted to be friends; that he wasn’t sure if he could be in another relationship. But he had stayed, and he had agreed. It was funny how things worked out – his first kiss with Jean had been violent and messy and a result of all their pent up feelings, but with Levi everything had happened so slowly and gradually that he was in a relationship before he had even realised it, their first kiss being nothing less than magical.

                He trusted Levi with all his heart – the man had taken it upon himself to mend the fragile thing, to stitch it back together, so it was only logical that he held onto it for safe keeping. But a person couldn’t operate without a heart so, in return, he was given Levi’s. And after tonight he would belong to Levi in body, mind and spirit, and Levi would belong to him. It would be a Christmas that he would never forget; Levi was definitely someone special, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to get in the Christmas mood, and so I'm going to write one shots using a different Christmas song as its core right up until Christmas ^_^  
> Feel free to comment on any Christmas songs you'd like a one-shot made about, or loosely based off, or whatever, I'm all ears


End file.
